¿Porque no se lo dijiste?
by Lady Morgana9
Summary: Harry entra en la mente de Draco Malfoy y descubre sus secretos.. (Dramione)


Disclaimer. Nada me pertenece

Este Os participa en el concurso de la página de Facebook Citas Dramione, para el Calendario Dramione 2020.

¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué guárdate silencio,si sabias que era yo?- cusestion Potter mientras empuñaba su varita contra un asustado e indefenso Malfoy,aprovechándose de que este había sido despojado de su varita minutos atrás al entrar al ministerio de magia y rendir su declaración sobre su participación con el ya fallecido señor tenebroso.

-Te lo preguntare de nuevo,Malfoy¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a Bellatix?

Un hastiado Malfoy contesto –Ya lo he dicho Potter,no sabia que eras tu y tus amiguitos-dijo sin mucha convicción.

-No te creo,se que tiene que haber algo más que no estas diciendo

-Ese es tu problema,no mio-espeto sin mirarle a la cara y tras unos segundos de silencio lo empujo haciéndolo a un lado para dirigirse a la salida.

Pero Harry fastidiado de su hartera actitud, frunció la cara con molestia y tomándole por detrás del hombro,lo empujo contra la pared y encajo su varita hacia el pálido cuello del joven, quien palideció de miedo.

-Dímelo ¡Ahora!

-No te diré una mierda, Potter-espeto con furia

-¿Así las cosas? Muy bien- y sus ojos mostraron un brillo de perversidad que hicieron al joven Malfoy temblar de miedo

-No te atreverías-dijo con temor en su voz

-¿Quieres probar? Legeremens- y en ese momento salió un rayo de luz de la varita del joven Potter y la mente de Draco Malfoy se abría ante el.

…

Un bullicio de niños, risas y olor a dulces llena el ambiente; reconocería ese lugar donde fuere, era el tren que conduce a Hogwarts en su primer año de estudios, y entre todos esos niños sobresale una cabellera castaña abultada yendo de un lado a otro buscando la rana del joven Neville. Pero una mirada grisácea la sigue a todos lados sin que ella se percate de eso.

-¿A quién tanto miras, Malfoy?- le pregunta un chico de ojos marrones, sentado a su lado.

-No estoy mirando a nadie-dijo mirando hacia otro lado

-Yo no lo haría si fuera tu-dijo el chico-no es como nosotros

-¿A qué te refieres, Nott?

-Es una hija de muggles-se alzó de hombros-jamás podrías si quiera acercártele, bueno, solo para insultarla tal vez pero no como amigos.

El corazón del pequeño Malfoy se entristeció pero trato de ocultarlo lo mejor que pudo-¿y quién dijo que quiero su amistad?-dijo con desdén-una sangre sucia como ella no debería si quiera pisar Hogwarts.

El recuerdo se esfumo y otro tomo su lugar.

Era de día en los jardines del castillo de Hogwarts y los niños de primer año pasaban su tiempo paseando o practicando hechizos en el aire con ayuda de sus varitas. Y Draco Malfoy se encontraba trepado en un frondoso árbol mientras esperaba a sus tontos amigos Crabbe y Goyle que aún no llegaban del gran comedor. Pasó un rato y vio acercándose a la misma niña de ojos castaños que llamo su atención en el tren, pero ahora sabia su nombre y quienes eran sus amigos.

Ella ignorante a su presencia se sentó a estudiar cobijada por la sombra que brindaba ese árbol, tan concentrada estaba que no se daba cuenta de su incomodo acompañante quien la veía desde arriba con curiosidad y sonriendo de lado comenzó a tirarle hojas, mismas que ella quitaba de sus apuntes, pensando que era el viento que lo ocasionaba.

Pero las delicadas hojas de árbol poco apoco se convirtieron en manzanas que caían de una a una hasta que tal fue su tino que le dio en la cabeza y ella chillo de dolor y escucho una risa burlona a unos metros arriba de sí.

Busco con la mirada la fuente de esa risa y lo miro trepado en lo alto del árbol rodeado de manzanas y con su varita en mano-Eres un grosero, Malfoy-le grito molesta

-Al menos no soy un sangre sucia como tú, no sé cómo ese vejete de Dumbledore permite que escoria como tu estudien en Hogwarts-dijo con malicia, buscando herirla, lo cual consiguió ya que ella bufo y antes de que sus lágrimas resbalasen por sus mejillas se dio la media vuelta y se alejó corriendo de allí.

Un sentimiento de culpa lo invadió de pies a cabeza, dejándole un sabor amargo en la boca al verla correr lejos de el.

Suspiro con pesadez y se dijo en un susurro –Al menos conseguí que me mirase-y sonrió con tristeza.

Los recuerdos se evaporan nuevamente

Los estudiantes no paren de cuchichear sobre el heredero de slytherin ,y de Harry potter ya que todos piensan se trata de el.Y el no repara en ello ya que está seguro de que no es asi ,pues su padre le explico acerca del tema antes de iniciar el añ se encuentra recostado en uno de los sillones de la sala común de slytherin pasando de una hoja a otra sus pergaminos,cuando de repente su compañero y amigo Theodore Nott entra como un vendaval a la estancia.

-Por Merlin¿Qué te pasa?-dijo incorporándose de su asiento

-La han petrificado-le anuncio con cautela

-¿A quién?-pregunto temiendo lo peor

"Por favor que no lo diga" "Por favor que no diga" –repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza y finalmente lo soltó.

-A Granger-dijo esperando su reacción

Trago saliva y tratando de parecer lo más indiferente que podía dijo-era de esperarse, ¿no? Es una sangre sucia y amiga de Potter, el blanco perfecto –contesto evitando la mirada de su amigo-ella se lo busco.

-Aja, y ¿a ti no te importa, verdad?-le miro escéptico

-Lo que le pase a esa sangre sucia me tiene sin cuidado-espeto furioso dejando al joven Nott con la palabra en la boca.

Los recuerdos se disuelven en su mente y van de uno a otro.

El joven Malfoy se debate entre irse corriendo y regresar a su sala común, donde debería estar a esa hora de la madrugada o cruzar la puerta de la enfermería y saciar sus ganas de ver en que estado se encuentra. Pasan los minutos y el sigue de pie debatiéndose en que hacer hasta que en un arranque de valentía abre la puerta y cerciorándose de no ser visto comienza a buscar entre las camillas hasta que distingue una maraña de cabello castaño y sabe que es ella.

Se acerca lentamente y la ve postrada en la cama, con la mirada pérdida viendo hacia la nada, tocó sus manos y eran frías como el hielo-Eres una tonta-le dijo mientras acariciaba sus inertes mejillas que aun conservaban el color y suavidad en ellas. Así paso varios minutos hasta que en un impulso se inclinó hacia ella y poso sus labios sobre los suyos por unos momentos en una suave caricia que le hizo estremecer y acelerar su corazón a mil por hora. Dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho salió corriendo de allí con la culpa carcomiendo su ser.

Los recuerdos se desvanecen y una fuerza hace que Harry salga de la mente del chico Malfoy. Ambos son empujados por una fuerza y caen al suelo exhaustos por el esfuerzo.

-¡Basta!-grita Hermione Granger entrando a la habitación con varita en mano-¿Qué crees que haces,Harry James Potter?

Pero ninguno de los dos se encuentra dispuesto a contestar. Harry se encuentra sorprendido asimilando lo que acaba de ver y por otro lado Malfoy esta desmayado del otro lado de la habitación.

…

Hola, perdonen si la ortografía no es la mejor pero el tiempo no estuvo de mi lado.

Nos leemos!


End file.
